Phillip Denton
Agent Phillip Denton was a human male and an FBI agent and a hexenwolf. He first appears in Fool Moon. Description Phillip Denton was a FBI agent that Murphy had called in on the Lobo Murders case for access to FBI resources. He and his team Agent Benn, Agent Harris, and Agent Wilson took over the case.Fool Moon, ch. 2-3 Later, it comes out that he and his agents are Hexenwolves—a form of lupine theriomorph, who transformed into a wolf by use of a belt.Fool Moon, ch. 23 Agent Denton was 6'3" or 6'4". He had black hair and pale grey eyes. He appeared to be over 40 years old.Fool Moon, ch. 2 Known agents of his are Agent Benn, Agent Harris and Agent Wilson. Biography Denton made a deal with some unknown source, possibly the Black Council,Proven Guilty, ch. 47 for the wolf belts. Originally the plan was to use the belts to take down Gentleman Marcone as wolves to circumvent the law. In order to throw off any magical investigation, they attempted to set up both the Streetwolves, a gang of Lycanthropes, and Harley MacFinn, a loup-garou. As the wolf belts were black magic. Denton and his agents began to abuse the power of the belts. Eventually they became, in Harry Dresden's terms, addicted. Their blood lust ran out of control and innocents were killed. Denton dismissed these murders as necessary sacrifices.Fool Moon, ch. 25 In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Harry Dresden was called in by Karrin Murphy to help the Special Investigations team investigate the Lobo Murders. He eventually works out that Denton and his agents are behind them. There is a showdown at Marcone's estate. After a fight where his three agents were killed, Denton took on Harry, who had used one of the wolf belts, and lost. He survived when Susan kept Harry from killing and falling under the influence of the belts, just as Denton had.Fool Moon, ch. 28-33 Denton tried to kill Harry after he killed Harley MacFinn, yet he was killed by Murphy before he could do so.Fool Moon, ch. 34 Soulgaze When Soulgazed, Harry found this: : That was Denton, inside. A good man, jaded by years and poisoned by the power that had taken control of him, until that good man had been buried and only the filth and decay remained. Until the existence of the man who had once been was only a bitter reminder that made the man who was now seem all the more downfallen by comparison. ~Fool Moon, ch. 31 Speculation ''Proven Guilty In Proven Guilty, it is implied that the Black Council is behind the Wolf belts that made Denton and his agents turn Hexenwulfen, as well as: Shadowman, the Nightmare, the Summer Lady Aurora and the Red Court all being more powerful and more connected than they should be. Plus: the Fetch taking Molly to Arctis Tor and Hellfire used there, and a highly-placed traitor on the White Council. ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, the Summer Lady, Lily, implied that the Contagion—later named Nemesis—corrupted Harry's first three big cases: Victor Sells the Shadowman, Agent Denton and his hexenwolves, and Leonid Kravos.Cold Days, ch. 24 References See also= *Tera West *Full Moon Garage *Alphas *Werewolves *Shapeshifting Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Shapechangers Category:Fool Moon Category:Proven Guilty Category:Cold Days